Please Don't Stop The Music
by SinsRose
Summary: "Do you know what you started. I just came here to party. But now we're rockin' on the dance floor .Acting naughty. Your hands around my waist. Just let the music play. We're hand in hand. Chest to chest.And now we're face to face." Bradissy


_**Authors Note- Brad never met Adam, Drake met him instead and broke up with him.**_

**_Discalmer- Don't own these guys and never will. For god's sake if you are the person mentioned please hit the back button it saves you from viewing this._**

* * *

_Please Don't Stop the Music_

"_It's gettin' late. I'm making my way over to my favorite place. I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away. I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way. Possible candidate (yeah)."_

The air is dripping with sex, excitement. Music echoes though speakers of the club, people grinding against each other music playing loudly. Everything moving in a blur, people are laughing, talking, flirting, and kisses. Its ecstasy, people sway lights flashing under the loud pounding of music. I'm in the middle of it all and it feels like heaven. I love it here.I'm here for my thirtieth birthday with a group of my friends. Adam managed to swing by with a group of his friends to coagulate me on my CD release and to say happy birthday. It was nice to see him, and it's evident that something happened with him and his not-so-straight bassist, I could see the marks. Right now Tommy's grinding against Adam smirking like a motherfucker, and I haven't seen Adam happy since Drake was in his life.

"_Who knew that you'd be up in here lookin' like you do. You're makin' stayin' over here impossible. Baby I must say your aura is incredible If you don't have to go don't."  
_

I take another sip of my Strawberry Daiquiri. It's fruity against my tongue and has a slight kick and tang; I set the glass down on the table looking out into the club at the dancing figures. A slim figure dancing catches my attention. He's a male. His face is delicate features, almost like females, they're not like males features. His eyes are a like brown color, a delicate brown. His eyes are dusted in a light coat of brown eye shadow. His frame is small bony he looks tiny but he has height he looks so fragile, so breakable. Over his tiny frame is in a form fitting black muscle shirt that leaves his shoulders bare, his neck exposed, over his tiny hips is a brown belt slung over leather black jeans. His neck has a necklace dangling off of it, and a scarf that is a mix of grey, white and yellow hangs off his neck, a brown thin wrist band is tied on his right arm. A headband like piece of over his brown hair, which looks good on him, and I find myself caught staring at him.

I feel my face heat up as he meets my gazes at me with fire in his eyes and a smirk. His eyes seem to beckon me and say _Come and play pretty boy. _I watch transfixed on his small form as he grinds against, the bassist making him fall back against him shuddering against the stranger and Adam. The way he moves so effortlessly, the way that he presses against himself against them makes me shiver. I want to touch him. _I want to touch him._ My body gets up and his smirk turns devious. _Sexy little fuck._ My thoughts whisper.

"_Do you know what you started. I just came here to party. But now we're rockin' on the dance floor .Acting naughty. Your hands around my waist._ _Just let the music play. We're hand in hand. Chest to now we're face to face."_

He beckons me with a finger, my body follows it. My body's laced with a fire of desire as I meet him in the eyes taking a hold of his hips, his lips curve into a wider grin. I rub against him beginning our dance; I can feel the heat from his body press against me. A shudder ranks though my body as I moan, as I rub myself against him, I can feel him palm my ass pressing me against him. The heat is delicious. It feels amazing. So good. _So hot. So sexy._

"You're such a pretty boy." I whisper against his lips, which are mere inches from mine. _**Mere inches**_. I want to kiss those lips. Feel him whimpering and moaning underneath me. Hear him scream my name as he comes. His fingers brush against my cheek, feather light touches, and it leaves a burning wake on my skin.

"You're a sexy little fuck yourself." He says back to me his voice; it's filled with want and makes me shudder as he rubs against me teasing me.

His lips are like liquid fire when he leans up to kiss me. My arms wrap around his next, the desire evident. It feels so amazing; I haven't felt this feeling in so long. I shudder against him as he nips against my bottom lip as I open my mouth, and taste him. The flavor reminds me of a citrus, a little sweet a little tart, I moan into his mouth my fingers locked around his neck, his on my ass, slapping it.

I pull back with a moan, flushed and panting, my body feeling hot. "So pretty boy what's your name?" I say to him panting slightly, a little red faced.

"Brad."He answers giving my lips another heated kiss that almost brings me to my knees from the raw feeling in it. _Fuck_. I whimper, as his fingernails dig into my shoulder above my white tee-shirt. Brad's lips pull away with a wet pop a band of saliva on them, he smiles at me. "Wanna come play pretty boy?" He says a little deviously and it makes blood run to my face.

_"I wanna take you away. Lets escape into the music." _

I swallow and he lets out a little giggle. I flush a little, my face going redder. "Nervous sweetheart?" His lips trail down my neck, planting feather light kisses that make my skin burn, it feels amazing. So amazing. His fingers brush over my skin, trailing downwards brushing against my crotch and I let out a low moans his fingers rub harder against it. "Ah B-Brad." My voice is lost in a loud moan, arching into his fingers.

"Sexy little slut. You like that don't you?" Brad whisperers hotly against my ear. "You want me to fuck you against the wall so you're crying out so loud your voice goes hoarse from screaming?"

I could find a coherent thought to speak, his teeth nipped at my ear. "No one has to know." Brad whispered tugging at my ear causing me fall against him moaning. "Submissive little bitch." He whispered against my skin of my neck before biting down hard on it making him press harder against him my head throw back in a moan.

"Come and play." He kisses me hard leaving me breathless before vanishing into a backroom door, I can see a mischievous little smirk on his face before he vanishes out of my view and I try to breathe right but my jeans are skin tight and my erection is throbbing hard. I'm pretty sure my eyes are a dark brown right now, a lusty brown.

_"I just can't refuse it. Like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the music. Please don't stop the music." _

I nearly jump out of my skin when Adam brushes his hand across my skin. "Hey." He says planting a soft kiss on my cheek as a greeting.

"Hey." I answer a little flushed, Tommy comes into my line of vision and leans his head on Adam's shoulder.

"So birthday boy. Who was the sexy little twink you were getting dirty with?" Adam says with a smug smirk.

"Twink? The only twink I see is this little blonde here." I say gesturing to Tommy.

Tommy glares at me."Fuck you Cassidy at least I can get laid." He hisses at me.

I let out a laugh. "So you're admitting you're a submissive bitch."

Tommy splutters going red faced as Adam plants a kiss on his lips, a grin tugging at them. "Oh stop it Glitterbaby he's joking around."He says softly to the blonde and I laugh. "Cass, where're going to be leaving soon. I have touring to do again. I'm sorry I can't make it to your album party." Adam says softly to me.

"It's fine Adam. At least you could make it here." I say and give him a light peck as a kiss goodbye. He smiles and he heads out with Tommy hand in hand, and my body walks towards the backroom rooms searching for an open door, I find it and shut the door behind me and lock it.

"_Baby are you ready cause its getting close. Don't you feel the passion ready to explode."  
_

I'm met by Brad's lips as he kisses me hard. Hard enough to bruise and my fingers tangle in what he has of his brown hair and I moan as I fall backwards onto the bed. Fuck. Fuck, he knows what he's doing. He nips and sucks on my lower lip and I part my lips our lips mingling once again I'm assaulted by the citrus like flavor. Brad's flavor. He breaks away from my lips, he's straddling my hips, his hands pulling off my shirt and I help him with it much to his pleasure.

His fingers set ablaze my skin, it feels like its on fire as his fingers touch it and I arch against the slight touch. His fingers brush against one of my nipples and it hardens after his touch sending shivers down my spine as brushes over it again before leaning his mouth down to suck on one. I come undone, I throw my head back in a cry panting, my fingers clutching as he sucks harder my body trembling. "_**Fuck ME**_!"I hiss, Brad complies right away stripping himself of his clothing and god he's a pretty little thing, he throws off my clothes with easy and quickly hard and rough he fingers me.

I let out curses, moaning. "That's right slut take it. You dirty bitch." It gets hot in here, and I want him to just fuck me now. I just want his cock filling me, fuck I need it now.

"Fuck me. Fuck me until I scream Brad!" I hiss at him, moaning.

_"What goes on between us no one has to is a private show (oh)" _

He pulls out his fingers inserting his erection and the pain echoes in waves but feels so good. I moan kissing him hard, lust evident in the kiss and he kisses back hard enough to bruise me and he does. I cry out as he thrusts myself into me, and I grip his shoulders before pressing my lips to his shoulder and biting down hard and it causes him to let out a low husky moan. He moves faster and harder in me and I let out a cry. "Fuck." I whimper moaning the coil in my stomach getting tighter.

Brad notices and moves even harder and fucks me faster. I let out a loud cry as he hits that spot that certain spot that shatters me to a moaning mess on the bed. Even as my body convulses he's still going panting hard a low moan in his throat as he finishes himself off and collapses beside me spent on the bed, his breathing light.

"Cassidy. Cassidy Haley." I say to him turning to face his naked figure, lacing our hands. He doesn't mind it in fact he seems to like it.

"Cassidy, what a pretty name for you." He says to me softly.

"Would ever consider staying with me?" I say to him. I really like him and he seems to like me a lot too.

"I'd like that." Brad says to me looking me in the eyes.

"You're really pretty." I say softly to him.

"Thanks." Brad flushes a little, kissing me softly.

"You're welcome I say back." And everything falls into place. Everything in my life from this moment falls into place because Brad is with me and loves me deeply and I guess I owe it to my friends for that simple little party they threw for me on my thirtieth birthday and I couldn't ask for more than Brad lying in my arms and us being the way we were meant to be. That we were meant for each other in this life.

"_Please don't stop the music.."_


End file.
